


Life lessons

by Sallsmum



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Moral Lessons, Multi, Teasing, new recruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: Alec, Clary and Jace are working at the institute as instructors in between missions. Alec decides that the new recruits would benefit from learning a few life lessons, especially the group of girls that have set their sights on him.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec is working at the institute as an instructor in between missions along with Izzy, Clary, Jace and other instructors. A group of new Shadowhunter recruits have just arrived straight out of the academy. Four of them are girls. They have been really excited to get assigned to the New York Institute because they’ve all heard stories about Jace and Clary and one of the other instructors was rumoured to be gay.  
They have been hard at work all morning with Alec, Jace and Clary in seraph blade training. Now its lunch time and they are sitting in the cafeteria eating. Some of the girls have gotten together to discuss their morning and instructors.  
“So, do we know which ones are Clary and Jace?” one girl asks, leaning in towards the others.  
“Yeah the instructor with the red hair. Jace is the cute blonde one.” answered one of the others.  
“And they are supposed to be together? The ones that thought they were brother and sister? Wow. I heard that he was killed by Valentine and brought back to life by Raziel”  
“Yeah, I heard that too. She is so lucky cause he’s really hot” All the while, the girls are taking secretive peeks across the room to the table where Clary, Jace and Alec sat eating lunch and talking.  
“the instructor we had was hotter then Jace.” one of them said.  
“who was it?”  
“the tall dark haired one sitting over there with them.” 

All eyes went to Alec who knew full well that the girls were watching them but pretended not to notice.  
“Hey, Alec, looks like you have fans again this year man.” Jace said, quietly.  
“Yeah I’m aware. Hey, wanna have a bit of fun? Just play along with me ok?” Clary and Jace agreed.  
“So do you think they have worked out that Clary and I are together yet?” Jace asked him.  
“Yeah, I think they would have. You might want to confirm that for them just to be sure” Alec grinned. “right about now I figure they are trying to work out who the gay one is.”  
“I think your right about that, bro. Well, let’s put them out of their misery shall we?” Jace turned to Clary and wrapping his arm around her shoulders gave her a sound kiss. While they were still sitting with their heads together, Jace smiled and asked Alec; “so what are they doing now?”  
Alec’s eyes flickered to the girls and back again too quick for them to notice.   
“Oh I think you just confirmed it for them. Want to know the best part? Magnus is coming in after lunch, I bet they go nuts when they see him. I’ll send him a message so he knows what we are doing. Hey Clary, can you text Izzy and tell her to come up to me and hug me? Throw them off the scent?”

Alec was trying not to laugh. Clary got her phone out and did it. A few minutes later, Izzy came striding into the cafeteria in her gear.   
“Whoa, who’s that then?” one of the girls said.  
“Well obviously she’s another Shadowhunter, a real badass one too by the looks of it. I hope she’s not instructing. She looks like she could bust you in half!” said another.  
“So do you think the hot dark haired one is the gay one?” said one of the girls.  
“Nah, look at him! Are you blind? He’s so cute. I bet he’s got a girlfriend some where though.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. Hey, I dare you to ask him about it in the questions session this afternoon.”  
“What? No! I can’t do that! Your crazy.”  
“I will! I’m not scared.”  
“Hey look!”  
They cast secretive looks towards Alec as he sat talking to Izzy who was standing in front of him.

“Are they watching yet?” Alec asked, pretending to talk to Izzy.  
Clary went in for a hug with Jace to see.  
“Oh yeah. Go for it.”  
“Do you think you could ham it up a bit Iz? Pretend I’m one of your Saturday night special dates?” Alec asked her.  
“Your’e so amusing, Big Bro but yeah. You ready? This is gonna get weird real quick.”  
Izzy reached out and ran a hand through her brother’s thick hair while edging forward, forcing Alec’s knees apart with her own.  
“I’m gonna need therapy after this.” she said, smiling down at him.  
“ No problem, I’m in love with a warlock who can help you with a memory wipe.” he said, putting his hands on her waist.   
“Please tell me I don’t have to kiss you? Or I may throw up.”  
“Eww, no not even a possibility.”  
“Can you sound any more girly? Anyway, wouldn’t it be weird for you to kiss someone who hasn’t got a goatee?” Izzy said, still smiling at him while sitting down on his lap. Alec wrapped an arm around her back pulling her closer.  
“ Ha ha, but you’re right. I like the way it tickles my lip.”  
“Arghh! Too much information!”  
So, what’s the general opinion over there do you think?” Alec asked, Izzy who was facing the girl’s table.  
“Well I think we’ve pretty much convinced them that your straight. Broken hearts abounding. You’ve done it again”  
Izzy told him and got up to go. She started to walk passed Clary and Jace but stopped.  
“Hey, are you up for something really weird?” she asked Clary.  
“Oh no, what now?”  
“Just go with it ok? This will really throw ‘em.”  
“ok.”  
Izzy went to where Clary was sitting and pulling her to her feet, wrapped her arms around her and planted a kiss right on her lips before pulling back to brush back a length of Clary’s long red hair.  
Alec had almost chocked and Jace sat back looking at the two girls with a huge grin on his face. Thank goodness he had his back to the table of the now thoroughly confused recruits.  
“You are so evil Isabelle” Alec said as she went to walk off. Izzy waved her fingers at him and then at Clary, as she left.  
“I can’t believe she did that!” Clary said.

At the girls table confusion was thick in the air.  
“OMG! Did you see that? I thought she was with the hot guy, Alec I think his name was. But then she kissed Clary! I don’t get it!” one said.  
“Wait, isn’t she with Jace though? they were kissing earlier.”  
“I have no idea! This is just getting weird. Hey, it’s nearly time for the question time let’s go now so we can get in front. When Alec was helping to show me how to hold that seraph dagger, he smelt really good. If they are so open at this Institute maybe he’d consider going out with a recruit. Wouldn’t hurt to try at least.”  
“But what about that other Shadowhunter chick, the tough one? I don’t think you should mess with her.” one of them said as they started walking.  
“I don’t want to mess with her, I want to mess with him.” the girl said, suggestively.

“Ah, look out confused recruits approaching fast.” Alec told Clary and Jace.  
“lets sweeten the deal shall we? Throw ‘em a bone?”  
The girls started to file past the table and Alec stood up as they got level with them.  
“Good afternoon ladies, heading in for the question session?” he asked, giving them a megawatt smile.  
“Y.. Yeah we are.” one of them answered.  
“Ok see you in there. Looking forward to hearing what you come up with.” he said, giving them a wink.  
The girls giggled and scurried out as fast as they could.  
“Ha ha, hook line and sinker.” Jace said, laughing after they had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

In the room off the Ops Centre, Alec stood in front of the group of recruits, trying his best to look the part of a tough Shadowhunter Instructor. He had his hands behind his back and his legs apart, like a drill sergeant. He watched as the other recruits slowly made their way in, purposely not looking at his fan club in the front row. Clary and Jace were standing off to the side watching. The girl that had been brave enough to speak to Alec at lunch hadn’t taken her eyes off him since he’d walked in.   
Clary was hiding a laugh behind her hand.  
“Those poor girls, they are gonna die.”  
“What time is Magnus getting here?” Jace asked.  
“He should be here soon actually. If they’re confused now wait till they see him”

As if on queue, Magnus Bane high warlock of Brooklyn strode into the room. A murmur of voices went around the group of recruits. He looked an imposing figure. His hair spiked up complete with magenta streaks. His eyes were defined in his usual black eyeliner and dark eye shadow. He wore his usual array of jewelery; ear cuff, two different necklaces, a ring on every second finger and several bracelets. He was dressed in a long embroidered coat and a matching plain coloured shirt and tight leather pants and black boots. He certainly stood out. And from the way every recruit in the room was looking at him they had obviously never seen a warlock before or one like him. But then no one was like Magnus anyway.  
Alec looked towards his boyfriend as he entered the room and went over to Jace and Clary.  
“Oh, Babe, you’ve out done yourself.” he thought and turned quickly back so the girls would think he wasn’t concerned with him at all.

“Holy cow! Who the heck is that?” one asked the girls.  
“I bet you anything he’s that warlock! Man, he’s hot though. In a freaky kind of way.”  
“What! You’re nuts. He’s scary looking. I heard that a warlock can kill you just by looking at you.”  
“If he’s a warlock where’s his demon mark then? They all have them. They are half demon, you know”  
“Maybe he isn’t a warlock, maybe he’s someone else.”

“So Biscuit, do I look the part?” Magnus asked Clary.  
“You’ve out done yourself Magnus, this is going to be so funny.”  
‘How hot does my beautiful Shadowhunter look over there? It’s taking everything I have not to rush over there and wrap myself around him. I take it the 4 young ladies in the front row who can’t take their eyes off him are his usual little admirers?” Magnus asked.   
”That would be them, easily recognisable by the puddle of drool under their chairs.” Jace told him. Magnus turned to cast an eye over the group, centring in on the girls.  
“let’s just show them what a jealous warlock boyfriend looks like, shall we?” he said, and he made a point of turning around fully to face the group. He glared directly at the four girls, who were huddled together in their chairs. 

“Oh my angel! He’s watching us!” one said, looking back at Magnus who was glowering down at them from across the room.  
“what? Who?”  
“ the warlock or whatever he is, he’s watching us!” they all took scared glances across the room to see Magnus, hands on hips, legs a bit apart glaring straight at them.  
“Oh god, we are gonna die!” said one girl as they tried to tear their eyes from him. “we are. Aren’t we? Genuine panic had set in for three of them at least.  
“Don’t be stupid, why would he kill us? We haven’t done anything wrong.”

Alec was trying not to laugh at his boyfriend. He just continued to look out over the room occasionally glancing at his watch waiting for the last of the recruits so he could start the session. He was taking quick looks at Magnus out of the corner of his eye hoping his fan club wouldn’t notice but he looked so hot in that coat and those leather pants and boots, Alec was trying everything he could think of not to think about him. He chanced a look at his fan club in the front row. The girls were too preoccupied with the thought of imminent death by warlock to worry what he was doing. The last recruit had just taken a seat and Alec gave an almost imperceptible nod to Magnus.   
“Any minute now” Alec thought and he braced himself for what was coming.  
“I do believe it’s show time.” Magnus said, back to Clary and Jace.

Magnus turned back to face the girls.His quick movement causing a ripple of unrest Now he had also caught the attention of the other recruits who were looking equally weary. Magnus brought one hand up in front of him and clicked his fingers, the magic blue flame appearing. A shocked gasp went through the crowd. As they watched, Magnus expanded the blue flame into a large glittering orb working it with both hands and then just before he launched it in the air, he deglamoured his eyes, revealing his demon mark amber cat like ones. Two of the girls screamed and one of the boys as well. The four front seat girls were huddling together, scared out of their wits. Magnus gave an evil looking grin and then sent the glittering orb up into the air above the recruits. They all ducked instinctively, Alec was sure two of the girls were offering up prayers of some kind, before a rain of silver confetti broke out of the orb, covering the group with sparkles. Noises of relief and wonder filled the room as they brushed the confetti from their hair and clothes.

“Hello everyone, for those who don’t know me I’m Alec Lightwood. I’m one of the Shadowhunters here and your weapons instructor. I trust you enjoyed our introduction. I want to introduce Mr Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. I’m sure you all enjoyed his impressive display.”  
Magnus came striding over to stand with Alec and smiling down at the clapping recruits, gave a very theatrical bow.  
“Thank you Alec, and thank you all from the applause.”  
He once again centred his gaze at the girls in the front row and with another click of his fingers produced four red roses and walked over handing one to each of them. They took them from him, with shy smiles. The other recruits clapped again and with a final small nod to Alec he walked back over to stand with clary and jace.

“Well done Magnus, you out did yourself this year.” Clary told him.  
“So, do you think they’ve worked it out yet, about Alexander I mean?”  
“Nah, not chance. I even think one of them has a thing for you now. Look” Jace said.  
Magnus looked towards them again and noticed one of the girls smiling shyly back at him. He gave her a small smile back and a small nod of his head, even venturing a little wave of his fingers. She turned back to the others with a gasp and they huddled together once more but Alec had started the session and had called on their questions to begin.

He answered as many as he could. There were the usual ones about the different seraph blades, demons and the Institute battle. So far the four girls hadn’t asked anything and just before the session was due to end, Alec was afraid all their plotting and scheming was going to be all for nothing. But then the girl who had spoken to him in the cafeteria suddenly raised her hand.  
Yes, what would you like to know?” he asked her, giving her a smile.  
Clary dug Jace in the ribs to stop him from talking to Magnus.  
“hey, it’s on.” she said.  
“Mr Lightwood, I just wanted to know….” The girl started, her face colouring.  
“please call me Alec” she gave a little giggle.  
“Alec, I was just wondering if um, if you had a girlfriend?” the boys in the group groaned, rolling their eyes. But the four girls all looked back up at Alec expectantly.  
“Ah, no I don’t.” he told her, which was technically true. Just then Izzy came into the room and strode over to stand with her brother. She was looking down at the girls who seemed to of lost some of their boldness now she was there.

“People, I want to introduce you to Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood, my sister. She will be taking you out in the field occasionally. She specialises in fighting with the electrum whip. And something you ladies might be interested in, fighting in five inch high heels.” Alec told them.

Izzy allowed the whip to uncurl from her arm and facing away from group flicked it out making it snap loudly. All the recruits jumped but then gave her a round of enthusiastic applause. She allowed the whip to snake back up her arm once more and turned back to give them a bow.  
“Oh and just for the record, Isabelle is taken. And if any of you guys think you might have a chance to win her over just know that her boyfriend is actually the second in command of the head Vampire clan of New York.” A surprised murmur went round the room once more.  
“Does that mean……….” Someone started to ask.  
“Yes, he’s a vampire. A very special one who can withstand daylight. Simon? Do you want to come in?” Izzy called towards the door and Simon came up to her in a blur, using his super speed. He had borrowed one of Raphael’s suits again, the dark material making his vampire skin whiter. He put an arm around Izzy’s waist and kissed her lightly. The recruits gasped a little. Alec gave them a smile. He almost felt sorry for them. It was a lot to take in. The New York Institute was the first one to allow stronger relations with Down Worlders mostly because of the attack on the Institute but partly because of Alec’s relationship with Magnus and Izzy’s with Simon and Clary’s with Luke.

“Just before we finish, there’s one more person you need to meet. Luke, can you come in please?” Alec called. Luke came in through the door and came up to join them.  
“This is Luke Garraway, Alpha of the head werewolf pack here.“  
Once again, a murmur went around the crowd. All of them had shocked expressions on their faces. None of them had ever seen a vampire, a werewolf, a warlock and Nephilim all in the same room together before let alone being friendly with each other.   
Clary and Jace came over and joined them in front.

“The session is officially over but if you would like to ask Magnus, Simon or Luke anything, within reason of course, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind answering few questions.”   
Some of the recruits got brave enough and came towards them. Alec couldn’t help but smile as he saw Simon baring his fangs at the boy who had gotten up the courage to ask about them, making him and his friends jump back. It was the same every year. He just hopped no one asked Luke if he could get fleas like someone had the previous year. As Alec watched, the four girls slowly worked their way around to Magnus, giggling. He had spotted them coming and had given Alec a knowing smile. It seemed that his boyfriend was the centre of their attention for now.

“We just wanted to say thank you for the roses.” the bolder one said, eyelashes fluttering.  
“You’re very welcome my dear.” Magnus replied.  
“Can I ask you something? I heard that Warlocks can be hundreds of years old, is that true?”  
“Why yes it is. I will have my 443rd birthday very soon.” The girls gasped.  
“Do you have a girlfriend?” the brave one asked, smiling sweetly back at him. Magnus smiled back at her and gave a small glance over to Alec to let him know the question they had been waiting for had been asked.  
“Well no I don’t actually. Is there a reason you wanted to know that?’ he asked, faking interest.  
“I was just wondering if , maybe you know um, you would like to get a cup of coffee some time”. Then she added quickly, ”Warlocks drink coffee don’t they?”   
Magnus laughed and turned towards Alec who had just come to stand next to him.  
“Well, Magnus don’t be shy. Answer the young lady.” he encouraged.  
“Yes, my dear warlocks drink coffee and I thank you for the kind invitation but I don’t think my boyfriend would approve.” Magnus told her.  
She gasped a little and looked to her friends who were all staring up at Magnus.  
“You…..you have a boyfriend?’ she stammered.  
“Yes, he does. A very jealous one.” Alec grabbed one of Magnus’ hands and pulled him into him, before wrapping his arms around his waist. Magnus did the same thing to him before leaning in to lightly kiss him.  
The girls looked back in utter shock. Mouths open eyes huge as did the rest of the recruits.

“Everyone. I just wanted to add something. We know the rumours that surround the Institute about us and yes most of them are true. We think it only fair to put them to rest. Yes, Jace and Clary are together. No they were never brother and sister. It was a lie told to them by Valentine. Yes, Jace did die by Valentine’s hand but Clary asked the Angel Razeil to bring him back to her. To us. Jace is and always will be my parabatai. Hopefully you will discover this special bond for yourselves with someone one day. Yes Isabelle and myself are with Down Worlders and our relationships with them are no different than jace has with Clary. And if you think that being gay makes me weaker in any way, I suggest you come and try your luck with me in combat training any time. We feel that the old ways of thinking need to change and that it shouldn’t matter who you want to be with as long as it’s a safe, happy relationship. Over the coming months we encourage you to ask questions and learn from us and perhaps you might come away a little wiser and more tolerant. To know that people aren’t always who or what they seem no matter what world they are from. It just might come in handy to you one day out in the field. That’s all for today, thank you for attending.”

A round of applause went around the room and Alec gave a nod of thanks as the recruits started to file out of the room. The four girls looked thoroughly embarrassed by their behaviour and left with the others. Not turning back once.  
They watched them leave and Magnus grabbed Alec in for a proper kiss, his hands either side of his face.  
“You looked so hot up there today, my love.’ he said. “I almost felt sorry for those poor girls. Are you jealous that I got asked out and you didn’t?” he joked.  
“I was a little, yes. I had it in the bag until my super sexy warlock showed up. How was I going to compete with all this?” he said, gesturing to Magnus’ elaborate clothes before kissing him again.   
“Ok, ok, they’ve gone now you two can stop being all cute.” Jace said, his arm around Clary.  
“Stop calling us cute.” Alec frowned at him.  
“Do you think we got to ‘em?” Izzy asked, hugging Simon.  
“Are you kidding me? Didn’t you see their faces? Now let’s just hope it has the positive effect we need it to have.” Alec said.  
“yeah, cause I don’t want to have to pretend to smooch with my brother again. But I kinda liked kissing Clary, that was fun.” Izzy said, giving her a grin. Clary gave her a playful thump on the arm while Simon just gave her a confused look.  
“You did what to Clary?” he asked. Izzy laughed and kissed him.  
“Come on, let’s go, we have recruits to torture.” Jace said, and they all headed for the door.


End file.
